Field
The invention relates generally to medical devices, perfusion systems, and combinations of medical devices and perfusion systems configured to detect fluid pressure in a fluid-filled space or space normally occupied by fluid and/or to transfer fluid to or from a space in a subject. The invention also relates to perfusion systems configured to be used to perfuse a fluid into a site in a subject, such as a site downstream to an arterial or venous occlusion in a subject. The invention further relates to methods of perfusing a fluid into a subject that has an obstruction to fluid flow by employing a medical device, perfusion system, or combination of medical device and perfusion system to perfuse fluid downstream to a site of obstruction to fluid flow. The obstruction to fluid flow may be, for example, an obstruction to blood flow in a blood vessel, such as a cerebral artery. The invention also relates to methods of manufacturing the present medical devices.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of medical devices that include pressure sensors and reperfusion devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,905, 5,800,374, 6,042,559, 6,044,845, 6,295,990, 6,435,139, and 7,520,858, and U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2008/0142783, 2008/0161794, 2008/0228167, 2009/0125007, 2010/0114063.